Bukan Selimut Tetangga
by zackiv
Summary: "Shin-chan, apa selimut tetangga lebih hangat dari selimut kita?" / "Teganya kau meninggalkanku di saat aku tengah berbadan dua?". [Warning!Inside]. MidoTaka.


**Bukan Selimut Tetangga**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi****—**I don't take any profit by publishing this fanfic and purely just for have fun.

**Warning****—**bahasa non baku, ooc, alternate universe, more dialogue, less description, semi plotless, segala typo dan kata-kata berbau gado-gado dan rujak mohon di 'iya' in aja untuk kepentingan jalan cerita.

[**Midorima/Takao – MidoTaka]**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Shin-chan, apa selimut tetangga lebih hangat dari selimut yang kita miliki?" tanya Takao sembari melempar handuk bekas keringatnya ke muka Midorima. "Teganya kau meninggalkanku di saat aku tengah berbadan dua!"<p>

Bunyi pintu tertutup dengan debuman keras menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Takao. Midorima berlalu pergi tanpa suara.

Detik berikutnya, Takao menyesali perbuatannya. Selama seminggu Midorima tidak menghubungi Takao. Pesan dan telepon darinya tidak dibalas dan diangkat.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

"Sudahlah, Takao. Kau tidak malu dengan umurmu, hapus air matamu!" seru Kimura jengkel. Ini sudah tujuh hari Takao mendatanginya dan menumpahkan gundah gulana dengan topik yang sama. 'Midorima Attack'.

"Tapi aku sakit hati, Shin-chan terlalu tega."

"Kau sendiri diri yang aneh, kenapa kau meneriaki Midorima tentang selimut tetangga dan berkata jika kau tengah berbadan dua. Apa-apaan itu?"

"Maksudku berbadan dua itu karena Shin-chan menitipkan benda keberuntungannya padaku dan memintaku untuk menjaganya seperti anak sendiri, Senpai," jelas Takao terisak.

"Dan kau menyimpulkan itu sebagai anakmu dan Midorima?" tanya Kimura dengan muka sengak.

Takao mengangguk membetulkan.

Kimura sudah tidak punya alasan lain untuk tidak melempar wajah Takao dengan bola basket. Benar-benar keterlaluan. Ternyata Takao memang perwujudan dari kawin silang antara manusia dan alien.

"Memangnya kau benar-benar cinta dengan Midorima, ya?"

"Cintaku pada Shin-chan itu sedalam Palung Mariana, setinggi satelit Palapa, seluas Samudra Hindia digabung dengan Samudra Pasifik, sebesar planet Jupiter, tak ada batasannya seperti langit, membentang luas seperti gurun Sahara, sepanjang sungai Nil—"

"—berlebihan , oi, Takao!"

"—aku rela jika harus membersihkan Candi Borobudur dengan sapu lidi, aku rela menggantikan Atlas memikul Bumi, aku rela menggelinding dari gunung Fuji, aku rela berlomba dengan kereta Shinkasen jika hadiahnya Shin-chan, aku rela menyebrangi Lautan Cina dengan perahu kertas, aku—"

Kimura melempar bola basket telak mengenai wajah Takao.

"Kau sudah diam?"

"Senpai, kau kejam pada makhluk pendamba cinta Shin-chan seperti diriku," ujar Takao meringkuk seperti bayi.

"Jangan memasokan dirimu jika Midorima memang tidak mencintaimu. Dasar masokis kritis minimalis!"

"Yang penting cintaku maksimalis klinis."

Kimura hanya mengurut dada pasrah.

"Senpai, beri tahu caranya mendapatkan hati Shin-chan lagi. Tolong, Senpai," ujar Takao memohon, bahkan dia rela bersujud di depan Kimura.

"Kau hanya perlu meminta maaf pada Midorima, kau tahu kan kalau Midorima itu tipe manusia dengan gengsi di atas normal!"

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Takao sudah pasrah, yang terpenting Midorima tidak menjauhinya lagi.

"Uhm, mungkin kau harus berbicara lebih lembut lagi. Seperti Kuroko, kau juga tahu kan jika Midorima itu menghormati Kuroko sebagai lawan yang tangguh."

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah akan aku coba!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Midorima-kun, tolong maafkan segala kesalahan yang pernah aku perbuat padamu. Soal selimut tetangga dan berbadan dua itu lupakan. Midorima-kun mau memaafkanku 'kan?"<p>

"…"

"Midorima-kun…"

"…"

"Midorima—"

"—Takao! Lepaskan wig biru itu dari kepalamu, dan lepaskan juga seragam Seirin yang kau kenakan! Kau membuat mataku sakit, nanodayo!"

Lagi. Midorima pergi meninggalkan Takao yang hatinya sudah hancur bagaikan butiran.

"Sakitnya tuh di sini, Shin-chan. Di sini," ujar Takao memukul-mukul jantungnya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana, Takao, apakah berhasil?"<p>

"Senpai, apakah kau tahu dokter yang melayani suntik mati dan gagal galau tahap akut?"

"Eh!"

Kimura hanya berkedip perlahan saat Takao bergelantungan di atas _ring _basket seperti jemuran lusuh.

—Shinsuke Kimura menulis sebuah catatan : Jangan pernah berteman dengan orang yang sedang galau atau kau sendiri juga akan terkena dampaknya. Dan jangan pernah mencintai sesama jenis atau kau akan kecewa karena kekasihmu lebih tergoda dengan 'pedang' temanmu dari pada 'pedangmu' sendiri.

Sekian.

Entah 'pedang' apa yang dimaksud Kimura. Hanya Tuhan dan Kimura yang tahu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Setelah insiden penolakan permintaan maaf beberapa hari yang lalu, Takao mengalami demam berkepanjangan. Demi Midorima dan cintanya, Takao nekat pergi ke sekolah, walau berakhir dengan dirinya harus terbaring di ranjang UKS.<p>

Takao mencoba mengirim pesan kepada Midorima, semoga hati Midorima yang sekeras batu marmer bisa tergerus.

**Takao**

Shin-chan aku sakit.

**Midorima**

Hm, semoga cepat sembuh.

**Takao**

Tidak kah kau ingin menjengukku?

**Midorima**

Akusibuk.

**Takao**

Apakah kau sesibuk itu sampai mengetik spasi saja tidak sempat?

**Midorima**

Hm.

**Takao**

Aku sedang meregang nyawa, Shin-chan. Bisa kah kau datang menemuiku untuk terakhir kalinya?

.

"Ada apa?"

"Eh, kenapa cepat sekali, Shin-chan. Kau bilang sedang sibuk."

"Aku sibuk berpikir, dan kebetulan aku tadi berada di depan UKS."

Takao ingin berenang di dalam panci air yang mendidih. Lalu kenapa tadi Midorima bilang kalau dirinya sibuk? Sungguh, Takao tidak tahu arah pikiran Midorima itu berbelok ke mana. Mungkin tersesat di antara alam barzah.

"Shin-chan! Bunuh saja aku, bunuh! Kenapa kau mengabaikanku, rasanya sakit, Shin-chan."

"Kau memang sakit, nanodayo!"

"Apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Tentu saja aku khawatir, memangnya siapa yang mau mengayuh gerobak sepeda jika kau sakit."

Jika kalian mendengar sebuah retakan, mungkin itu hati Takao.

"Shin-chan, kau benar-benar jahat!"

Takao berlari keluar UKS dengan air mata berderai. Sementara Midorima hanya diam dengan muka datar.

.

.

.

Taman yang berada di samping lapangan basket menjadi tempat Takao meringkuk sengsara.

"Hiks, hatiku hancur berkeping-keping, kepingannya bagai kerikil yang disapu ombak, hilang di Samudra Hindia bersama plankton dan berenang-renang sampai tak terlihat lagi dari permukaan. KAU KEJAM SHIN-CHAN!"

"Oi, Takao!"

Takao menoleh, mendapati Midorima tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan pose yang membuat Takao tidak bisa berkedip.

"Jangan di situ, nanti digigit nyamuk."

"Aku digigit ular kobra pun kau tidak akan perduli kan, Shin-chan?"

"Kau itu kenapa, kau seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur-nanodayo."

"Aku memang gila, Shin-chan. Tergila-gila padamu."

"…"

"Kau anggap aku ini apa? Bahkan kau lupa kan jika hari ini adalah hari jadi kita?"

"Aku tidak lupa."

"Tapi kenapa kau menjauhiku? Aku merasa kotor, huhuhuhu…"

"…"

"Aku merasa nista."

"…"

"Aku merasa seperti sampah yang siap dibuang ke pembuangan terakhir."

"…."

"Aku—"

"—diam!"

"Aku memang tidak imut seperti Kuroko, tidak seabsolut Akashi, tidak kece seperti Kise, tidak seksi seperti Aomine, tidak tinggi seperti Murasakibara, tidak tangguh seperti Kagami, tidak sebaik Kiyoshi, tidak berkacamata seperti Hyuuga dan Imayoshi, tidak cerdas seperti Hanamiya, tidak botak seperti Papa Mbaye Siki, tidak tampan seperti Himuro, tidak punya dada sintal seperti Momoi yang mungkin saja akan nikmat saat di—aw, sakit!"

Midorima menendang bokong Takao.

"Apa-apan kau ini!"

"Kau yang apa-apaan? Bokongku bukan untuk ditendang, tapi untuk direm—aw, sakit!"

Midorima menjewer telinga Takao.

"Shin-chan, lebih baik bunuh saja aku sampai mati, aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit yang lebih dalam lagi," ujar Takao dengan ingus meleleh, luka hatinya tersiram garam dari ingusnya yang asin. Biar. Biar saja sampai hatinya remuk tak berbentuk.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu-nanodayo."

"Tapi kenapa kau mengabaikanku, Shin-chan?"

"Aku mempersiapkan hadiah untuk hari jadi kita, bukan seperti itu-nanodayo, aku hanya tidak sengaja melihat selimut ini, dari pada aku berikan pada Miyaji, lebih baik aku berikan padamu."

Sekali _tsundere _tetap _tsundere,_ ingat itu!

"Shin-chan … " Takao tergugu, tidak menyangka Midorima akan seperti ini.

"Kau memang tidak imut, tidak cerdas, tidak seksi, tidak tinggi, tidak berkacamata, tidak tangguh,tidak kece dan tidak tahu malu. Tapi kau selalu ada saat aku membutuhkanmu."

**SYUUUUU…**

_Kokoro_ Takao terbang melewati atmosfir, menembus awan diiringi angin beralunkan nada lagu cinta, melewati lapisan udara yang tak terlihat, berbagi asa aroma cinta dengan cakrawala, menari-nari di atas planet Venus yang indah, berputar-putar di antara lingkaran cincin planet Saturnus, bersinar dengan debu pixie yang membuat hati Takao merekah di atas sana. Jika hati Takao bisa dilihat, mungkin warnanya pink kembang-kembang.

"Shin-chan…"

"Harus kah aku membuktikan kepadamu jika aku tak akan berpaling darimu, apa perlu aku berlutut dan membawa sebuket bunga mawar, apa perlu aku menyematkan cincin platinum di jari manismu, apa perlu aku mengeluarkan hatiku untuk menujukkan jika namamu yang terpatri di dalamnya, apa perlu aku memanggil Cupid untuk menancapkan ribuan panah asmara ke arahmu—"

"—Shin-chan, cukup! Aku ingin meledak!"

"—apa aku harus menyanyikan lagu cinta dan bermain biola di hadapanmu, apa aku harus memanjakanmu setiap waktu, apa aku harus membawa coklat berbentuk hati, apa aku harus berteriak ke semua orang jika kau ini milikku, apa aku harus melamarmu sekarang juga di depan orang tuamu?"

Takao pingsan dengan wajah damai.

"Shin-chan, kau serius?"

"Apa aku pernah bercanda? Perlu bukti?"

Midorima menarik Takao dalam rengkuhannya dan mendaratkan satu ciuman lembut di bibir Takao.

_Kokoro _Takao _jumping in the sky._

Ini bukan tentang selimut tetangga. Tapi selimut kita untuk saling menghangatkan dalam dinginnya rasa rindu yang akan membeku. Selimut kita hanya untuk kita, bukan untuk tetangga.

—dikutip dari catatan Shinsuke Kimura.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Fanfik MidoTaka pertama saya yang jauh dari kata sempurna, jauuuuuh buaanggett malaahh… terlalu gaje dan nistagh / boboan di pangkuan mayuzumi

Udah ah, saya masih trauma ama fanfik ini, padahal yang bikin saya sendiri orz… saran dan kritikan saya terima dengan senang hati, terimakasih bagi readers yang sempat membaca fanfik ini, walaupun ini singkat, semoga saja bisa menghibur / lempar kissu / dibuang ke jurang


End file.
